Daughters of the Moon: The Return
by smellysocks101
Summary: When Serena got news of The Atrox returning, her and the other Daughters try to stop it. Takes after the 12th book. Don't listen to the bolded letters on the last chap. It's done
1. the atrox

PEOPLE, THIS IS LIKE MY FIRST FANFIC THAT ILL ACTUALLY FINISH

PEOPLE, THIS IS LIKE MY FIRST FANFIC THAT ILL ACTUALLY FINISH. SO, REVIEW!!

CHAPTER 1

Serena woke up when she heard a small crash in her room. Serena sat up in her bed. She scanned the room with her eyes and with her mind. She perfected her mind reading powers from when Stanton helped her train. She stood up and walked to her balcony. She opened the french doors and walked outside. She felt a light breeze. Suddenly, a shadow flew over to next to her and turned into a man. "Stanton?" Serena asked. "Shhh..." Stanton whispered with his hand over Serena's mouth.

"What..."

"SHHH!" Stanton said again placing his hand back on her lips. He looked around the room scanning the shadows before turning to Serena. "I heard rumors. Bad ones." Stanton said with worried eyes. "What?" Serena asked. "I heard that the Atrox is back. And it's stronger than ever." Stanton said. "What are we going to do?" Serena quivered. Stanton walked right up to her so that she can feel his body heat. "I want you to be safe." Stanton said holding her hands.

The next day...

"Catty!" Serena waved at Catty in school. "What happened?" Catty asked. "I'll tell you when Vanessa and Jimena comes. "Tell me what?" Vanessa asked. "Hoold on I wanna tell Jimena too." Serena said quickly. They heard screeching and yelling from the strteet. "I think Jimena is here." Vanessa giggled. "Que pasa?" Jimena asked as she straightens her hair. "Ok, guys Stanton came to my room last night. He said..." Serena couldn't finish. "Did he break up with you?" Vanessa asked with wide eyes.

"No!"Don't be crazy!" Serena laughed. Her face turned serious. "He said that the Atrox is back and it's stronger than ever." Serena whispered. "How? We all destroyed it?" Catty asked. "I don't know. I'll try talking to Stanton again." Serena said. She stared at Catty. "Do you have a problem? " "No...why would you say that? I'm over the fact that you and Stanton are together. Sincee Kyle." Catty shrugged. "Oh, and by the name Kyle..." Catty said as she waved and walked up to Kyle. "Yeah, Serena call

me if you learn anything else. Cause I see Micheal!" Vanessa shrieked. Jimena and Serena started walking back to the school laughing.


	2. do you have any information?

**HEY GUYS!!! DID YOU LIKE THE LAST CHAPTER? WELL, HERE IS THE NEXT ONE!**

CHAPTER 2

The bell rang and Jimena and Serena walked out talking about what would happen later that evening when Serena called Stanton. Vanessa and Catty came up to Serena and Jimena in Vanessa's car and Catty pushed her sunglasses down and looked at them. "Need a lift?" Jimena and Serena laughed and jumped in the back. "Where have you been?" Jimena asked. "We've been traveling in time. Checking out a week from now. Checking out the party at Planet Bang! It's so awesome! Even Vanessa liked the trip!" Catty squeaked.

"After the tunnel of course!" Vanessa giggled.

"Yeah this is my jam!" Jimena yelled throwing her arms in the air. Serena pushed down Jimena's arms before a low branch came towards them. "Be careful! You're gonna lose an arm!" Serena laughed. "So, Serena are you gonna talk to Stanton today?" Vanessa asked breaking the laughter. "I'll try to get to him." Serena said. "I'm guessing you just don't want to see him to talk to him about the Atrox." Jimena nudged. "No, what makes you say that?" Serena asked twirling her hair.

At Serena's house...

"Ok, guys do I look good?" Serena asked impatiently. "You are muy bonita!"Jimena laughed. "Yeah get this over with. I wanna find out more things." Catty said lying down on her sleeping bag on Serena's floor. "Stanton said he'll be here soon." Serena said while putting on blush. "I wonder how fast a shadow travels." Vanessa whispered to Catty. Serena turned around to look at the now laughing Catty and Vanessa clutching their stomachs from laughing so much. "I don't really think that really that funny." Serena said. She saw

something move from outside. She silenced her friends and crept outside. She looked around until she felt strong arms around her waist. She smiled because she remembers that feeling. She turned around to see Stanton.

"Hey."

"So you wanted to see me?" Stanton asked.

"Yeah, ummm..."

"You want me to talk about the Atrox?" Stanton asked. "Yeah, read my mind?" Serena asked... "Yeah, kinda." he laughed. "So, know anything?" Serena asked hopefully. "Yeah, but I can't say much. As much as I really want to protect you, I can't say anything. I don't want to tell you something and then at the last minute it changes and I can't tell you that fast." Stanton said with regret in his eyes. "Oh, well, that's fine. I just thought you could say something about it." she pouted and tilted her head. "Sorry, I haven't been around the

Atrox and followers for a while. But, let me ask you something."

Stanton stayed on her balcony and let Serena run back to her room. "Hey, so what happened?" Jimena asked. "He doesn't know anything, but can you guys wait here? I'm going to the park with him because he wants to ask me something." Serena asked while grabbing her shoes. "Sure, uh, but Serena? Can you pass the chips? If you're going to the park with Stanton, you're gonna be a while." Jimena laughed. Catty and Vanessa joined Jimena's laughing, while Serena felt her face turning red.

She walked back outside to Stanton. "Ready?" Stanton asked. Serena nodded and walked up to him and gently hugged him. They turned into a milky shadow and flew off to the park.


	3. the choice

**HERE'S MY THIRD CHAPTER!! I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

Serena and Stanton landed in the park and became solid again. Stanton held Serena tightly and gently kissed her forehead. He walked her over to a bench and sat her down. "Serena, I want to know what you're thinking about doing on your 17th birthday. You keep blocking out that part of your mind from me."Stanton asked.

Serena bit her lip thinking if she should tell Stanton what she was thinking about. She didn't even tell Jimena, her best friend. Every Daughter of the Moon had to choose from losing your powers and forgeting you were ever a daughter or you disappear, no ones knows what happens to you. You probably become a guardian

angel. But unlike the other daughters, Serena can become a dark goddess. Jimena already chose to forget everything, but after she helped them save Chris, the scoll kepper, she learned everything again. And Vanessa and Catty still had their choice coming. "Ok, what I'm planning to do is to become a dark goddess. I don't want

to forget anything I did. I mean,that's how we met right? We used our powers to fight,didn't we?" Serena whispered. Stanton smiled. "Thanks Serena. You know being a dark goddess probably won't be as bad as you think." Stanton said getting up. He held out his hand to help Serena get up. "_And best of all, we'll stay together_."

Serena said through Stanton's mind. A full moon came out and for the first time tonight she noticed her moon necklace was glowing. Stanton didn't seem bothered by it. He cupped her face in her hands, and kissed her, sending trtemors down her spine. "Serena, you have to tell your friends about your decision. You're seventeenth

birthday is in a couple of months. I think they'll wanna know." Stanton said holding her hand. "I know, but..." Serena was cut off by Stanton placing his finger on her lips to stop her. He leaned foward to kiss Serena again and when they did they turned back into a shadow again and headed back towards Serena's house.

On Serena's balcony...

"I'll always love you," Stanton whispered in her ear. Me too." Serena said when she leaned in for another kiss. Stanton stared at her for a while, before saying,"if you want I'll be there when you tell them." Serena nodded and moutheded, "I'll call you." Serena walked back to her room. She sighed as she closeed the door, and then

Jimena, Catty, and Vanessa sprang up and they all asked the same question. "So what happened?" Jimena asked. "Well, Stanton asked me..." Serena trailed off because she wanted Stanton with her when she told them. "You know what? I'll tell you guys another time. I would really appreciate it if Stanton is here. Which of course

he already left."Serena saud. "Or not!" Vanessa whispered. Serena turned around and saw Stanton again on her balcony, but he was sitting on the edge with his back facing them. "I thought he left."Serena said with a sly smile. "Go on! Ask what he wants!" Jimena and Catty said pushing Serena out. Serena walked past the doors slowly

and when she got out Vanessa and Catty closed the curtains to give them privacy. Stanton turned around sensing her presence. "What are you still doing here?" Serena asked. "Well, I figured you wanted to talk to your frfiends and so I stayed." Serena sat down next to Stanton and rested her head on his shoulder. Stanton tilted her head

and gently kissed her. "Come on," Serena whispered so Stanton could help her find the words to tell her friends. Serena opened the door and found her friends waiting anxiously to hear what happened. Their eyes widened with hunger wanting to know what was so important that Serena wanted Stanton. "Ok, what I wanted to tell you

was..." Serena was stuck she was scared on what her friends would think. She gulped. "You want me to tell them?" Stanton asked. "No, I can do it." Serena quivered. "I need the right words." She added mumbling. "Um...I...uh...decidedtobecomethedarkgoddessonmyseventeenthbirthday!" Serena said all in one breath. "Oh!

That's all? Wait, what did you say?" Catty asked confused. "I said," Serena took a deep breath. "When I turn seventeen, I'm choosing to be a dark goddess."


	4. The dark Goddess? Are you crazy?

HEY PEOPLES!!! YOU LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER? THEN CHECK OUT THIS CHAPTER!!

CHAPTER 4

"WHAT?!?!?!? TU ES LOCA??" Jimena asked. "What are you talking about?" Vanessa cried. "What did you do to her?" Jimena asked pulling Stanton up by his shirt. "Whoa! Jimena stop it!!" Serena yelled. Serena pried Jimena's hands open to release Stanton. "Serena! He must be doing something to you because this is increible. Unbelievable!" Jimena yelled. "Serena, tell us that this isn't true! Say your just playing a joke! A cruel joke!" Vanessa cried louder. "Stanton, when I see you and Serena's not around! I'm gonna kick your ...

"Jimena!"

Jimena turned around to face Serena. "Stanton had nothing to do with my decision. I chose it. Not him. I chose to be a dark goddess. I wanted to and he had nothing to do with me saying. He supports my decision. I thought you would too!" Serena said in one breath. "Serena, mi amor! Of course he supports you! If you become the dark goddess, you'll be evil, like him. He's just saying that because you'll be on the same side now!" Jimena said lowering her anger. "Stanton doesn't agree with me just so I can be evil! He wouldn't do that do me!" Serena said through gritted teeth. "Serena, please don't do this! You still have a couple of months to change your decision!" Vanessa said. Serena shook her head and said, "I have already chosen. I'm sorry, Vanessa, if you don't agree with me." Serena turned to Catty and surprised shone on her face when she saw her. Catty's face was regular. She didn't show anger, fear, or hurt. "Catty? You support me?" Serena asked. Catty looked up and nodded her head. "Que pasa con

tigo?" Jimena asked. "She probably accepts my decision and is my real friend!" Serena yelled. She opened her door and walked out of her room. Stanton walked behind her, but stopped to look at her friends. "Jimena, I didn't tell her..."

"GET OUT!!" Jimena yelled through gritted teeth. Stanton turned into a shadow and slip out the French doors and out of Serena's house. Jimena walked over to Vanessa and held her while they both cried. Serena sat on the couch in her father's den. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "Who's that?" Serena said, her lip quivering from crying. "It's just me," Catty replied appearing at the foot of the stairs. "Oh, hey." Serena tried to steady her voice but failed. "How are you?" Catty asked. "I don't know. My friends don't agree with my decision, except you of course." Serena said wiping her face. "Don't worry, they're probably just surprised." Catty reassured. "Why do you agree with me?" Serena asked. "Well, it's really not my decision. But, why I really do agree with you is because if I was in your shoes, I would choose to become a dark goddess as well." Catty confessed. Serena laughed weakly and gave Catty and hug. "I love Jimena and Vanessa. Like I knew them forever, but..." Serena trailed

off. "Sometimes, they are too emotional. I mean being a dark goddess probably doesn't necessarily mean you're gonna be evil. I mean look at Hekate. She brings people to the right door to life. And she's called the dark goddess." Catty said putting her knees to her chin. "Yeah, maybe you're right." Serena said. Suddenly the door opened slowly and Jimena and Vanessa walked in. "What are you guys doing here?" Serena asked. Catty nudged Serena to go easy on them. "Well, Vanessa and I talked and we think that we took it to hard." "Yeah, Jimena and I heard you two talking and heard Catty talking about Hekate. Maybe you won't be bad and you'll still have your memory of being a daughter." Vanessa said. "So, we're cool?" Jimena asked. "Of course!" Jimena and Vanessa both hugged Serena. They all walked back to Serena's room when they saw Collin waiting impatiently. "What are you guys doing?" He asked. "Nada, we were just talking." Jimena said. "Well, you're 'talking' woke me up at 4:00 in the morning!" Collin yelled. "What's wrong with you?" Catty asked. "Well, I was just wondering what you were talking about!" He yelled back. "It's none of your business!" Vanessa yelled. Jimena walked up to him and tilted her head in a flirty way and tried to sweet talk him. "Why don't you go back to sleep? You'll feel much better in the morning." Jimena said. Collin didn't budge. Catty leaned towards Serena and whispered in her ear. "Now, you're talking behind my back?" Collin said raising his voice. Serena slipped into his mind and pushed all of his anger in the back of his head. Collin had this dazed look on his face which made the entire girls laugh. "What's so funny?" Collin said with a goofy smile. "Nada," Jimena said. "What am I doing here anyway?" Collin asked. "You're just saying goodnight." Serena said.

"At 4:00?"

"You forgot to before," Vanessa said. "Ok, well night, I guess." Collin said.


	5. karaoke night!

CHAPTER 5

One week on Friday...

Serena dressed up in a tight red dress that reaches just above her knees. She straightened her hair and put purple eye shadow with pink lip-gloss. The doorbell rang and Serena ran to the doors and grabbed her purse from the table. "Ready?" Catty asked. Serena closed and locked the door behind her and headed towards the car parked in front of her house and saw Vanessa fixing her makeup in the driver's seat. "Come on Serena and Catty!" Vanessa blasted the radio as they started driving and car stopped in the parking for Planet Bang. "Man! Look at this line!! It'll take like an hour just to in!" Jimena yelled. Serena looked around. Catty was in a strawberry pink tight dress with a see through matching jacket. Vanessa was wearing an electric light blue dress slightly shorter than Catty's and Serena's. Jimena was wearing a low-cut jeans and a green tank top. After about half an hour, they got into the club. "Vanessa!" They all turned around and saw Michael walking towards them. "Vanessa, we're going on stage in a couple of minutes. We're saying an announcement. Are you ready?" Michael said. "Yeah, so see ya guys." Vanessa said walking away with Michael. He leaned over to whisper in Vanessa's ear when, she started giggling. "Serena...you gotta move your caderas! Move your hips!" Jimena said moving Serena's hips along with the music.

Hey Serena

Serena stopped dancing and turned her head searching the crowd with her mind. Then she found him. She didn't need her mind to know where he was. He was standing by the wall, his dangerous sapphire eyes staring at her. His blond hair covering his eyes. Jimena stopped and looked to where Serena was staring. "Go on chica. You deserve to talk to him after what happened last week." Jimena said giving Serena a little push. Serena walked towards Stanton. He got off the wall and went over to hug Serena. "Hey look at the stage!" Catty said running over to Stanton and Serena. "This is the time me and Vanessa came when we were time traveling, so I know what's gonna happen!" Serena tried to go into Catty's mind but Catty put a wall up to keep the surprise away from Serena. They looked over and saw Vanessa and Michael walking on stage to a single microphone. Michael cleared his throat while Vanessa finished giggling. "Ok, instead of bands playing tonight, we're gonna have karaoke!" Vanessa said trying to control her

voice. Serena looked at Stanton and told Vanessa through her mind that she wanted sing. Stanton caught her mind and asked, "What are gonna sing?" "You'll see!" Serena laughed. "First up Serena Killingsworth .she looked around and stared at Vanessa and Michael. She looked back at Stanton and whispered to Vanessa what song she wanted. She nodded and started giggling again. The tune started and Serena started singing.

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
without you it's hard to survive.

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last?  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

She finished the song, and Planet Bang went crazy. She caught the thoughts of boys saying things about her, her looks, and her 'voice'. Apparently, Stanton heard to because he crossed his arms and Planet Bang shook violently. Serena glanced at Stanton knowing that he was shaking the club. Everyone except the daughters ran for cover after Serena told all of them it was Stanton. She jumped off the stage and ran towards Stanton. Before he could read Serena's mind she ran over and hugged Stanton. The shaking stopped and he put his arms around her. The boys who Stanton got mad at became jealous.


	6. News

CHAPTER 6

"Serena, come out, I need to tell you something"  
Serena walked out holding Stanton's hand. "What did you want to tell me?" Serena asked. "The Atrox is planning to destroy the daughters. It's planning to kidnap one of you to get the rest." Stanton said.  
"How can we stop it?" Serena asked. "I don't want you to do anything or try to find out more." Stanton said. "But why? I have to know so I can tell my sisters! We have to know which one the Atrox is gonna kidnap so we can protect her!" Serena yelled. "There's not much you can do!"Stanton said getting impatient. "If you love me then you would tell me more! You say you want to help but you don't!" "I have better news though." Stanton said trying to change the subject. "What?" Serena said with more attitude than she intended. Stanton rolled his eyes, and said, "It's about Tianna." Serena's anger left and said, "What? What about her? It's good news right? You said that. Right? What happened? Tell me please! What about Ti-" Stanton placed one finger on her lips to silence her. "Am I talking too much?" Serena asked. Stanton laughed and nodded. "Sorry. Continue." Serena said feeling the heat rush to her cheeks.  
"You know how she was created by the Atrox?" Stanton asked. Serena nodded hoping what she was thinking was what Stanton was talking about. You're right. "Tianna's not-" Serena started to ask. Stanton shook his head. "She's not dead. She was, but Selene took pity and sent Tianna back but as a totally different person, but with the same powers." Stanton said. Serena smiled feeling bad after screaming at Stanton about not telling her enough.  
it's ok  
"Can you tell me more about Tianna?" Serena asked. "I don't know who she is now, if that's want you mean." Stanton said. Serena blushed and Stanton laughed. He put his arms around her waist. She stayed against him enjoying his body heat. "Serena! Serena! Sere- Oh! If you're busy, I'll just leave."Catty said. "No, we were just hugging." Serena said. Catty looked like she didn't believe Serena but continued. "Jimena said that she needed to talk to all of us. Right now." Serena looked up at Stanton. He nodded and let go of Serena.

At Serena's house...

"I had a feeling, that one of us isn't safe." Jimena said after Vanessa, Catty, and Serena all sat down. "When I was talking to Stanton right now, he said the same thing. Not in the same words though. He said that the Atrox is planning to kidnap one of us to get the rest." Serena said repeating Stanton. "Which one is it?" Vanessa asked trembling. "He didn't say. He said he doesn't want me going further into the situation." Serena said. "Why?" Vanessa asked. "I don't know." Serena said shaking her head. "Well, I have an idea," Catty said slyly. "Wait, Stanton told me good news."Serena blurted out. They turned to her. "Que?" Jimena asked. "Um, he said that Selene took pity that the Atrox came back when Tianna couldn't, so she brought her back."Serena said finishing faster than she started. "What?!?" Vanessa yelled. "She's alive?" Catty asked.  
"Yeah, she's not the same person, like skateborder/cheerleader/everything else that she use to like, she has a different name, but she still has the same powers." Serena confessed. "So, she's not Tianna." Vanessa said feeling just as bad. "Not technaqly." Serena said. "Well, whether or not, we'll get her before the Atrrox does." Jimena insisted. "Yeah, so about the idea I had," Catty persisted. "What is it about?" "Well, it's risky, but it could help alot." Catty said. Serena slipped into Catty's mind and saw her plan. "Oh no Catty. That's TOO risky!" Serena yelled terrified. "It's the only way," Catty replied. "Can you guys tell us what you're talking about?" Vanessa yelled between the two's fighting. "Sorry," they both muttered. "Ok, guys, so what happened?" Jimena asked. "Well, Catty's plan is to-" Catty covered her mouth with her hand. "I wanna tell them, it's my plan!" Catty said letting go of Serena. Serena crossed her arms and nodded so Catty can talk. "Well, what I was thinking was Vanessa makes us all invisible, and we go to The Dungeon to see if people are talking about it." Catty said. "No, Catty, Serena's right. That's too risky. Anyway, Vanessa will get too nervous." Jimena said. Vanessa turned to face Jimena, "What are you saying? That I can't control my powers still?" "That's not what she's saying Vanessa. She's just saying that going right into a club where all the followers go, can make anyone nervous and their powers can do out of wack." Serena said defending Jimena. "Vanessa chill." Catty said. "Well, if you guys don't think I can do it, then I'll do it!" Vanessa said. "Well, ok, but remember what my dad told me before. Citius venit periculum cum contemnatur. Danger comes quickly when it isn't feared." Catty shivered remembering the look on the face of her father's face when he said it after she destroyed the secret scroll. 


	7. The Dungeon

CHAPTER 7

They got in Jimena's car and drove towards The Dungeon. The parked 3 blocks away from the club. "Vanessa, are you sure you can do this?" Serena asked. Vanessa nodded and grabbed Catty's and Serena's hand and told Jimena to hold on to Catty. Soon, they all felt their skin prickling, and their molecules started to separate.

Soon, they all became not but specks of dust, and then they became invisible. They floated to the air and made their way to The Dungeon. They just barely got over the bouncer, and got in the club. They reached the roof of the dark and crowded room. They waited until their eyes adjusted to the dark. Then they looked around and watched everyone.

Suddenly, they started sinking and got closer to the floor and dancers. They all looked at Vanessa (or where Vanessa would be) as they kept getting closer. She started getting nervous. Serena seeped into her mind, and tried to sooth her. Serena guessed it worked, because by the time she got out of her mind, they were floating back to the ceiling.

They all sighed. They looked at all different directions. Serena looked at the people who weren't marked _Infindi_. She saw a group of followers talking about the "plan to get rid of the Daughter".

_Finally_ Serena thought. She gently nudged the daughters and they put their attention to the group of followers.

"They'll never suspect it," one of them whispered.

Serena smiled. _Yeah, we will._

"All we really need is the key, but we **could** get the rest." Another follower said. "But the Atrox wants all of them." The first follower replied. Serena felt herself sinking again and becoming visible. Vanessa started pulling on them and they got out of the club. They rushed into an alley way and they turned visible again. They landed on the

ground and started laughing. "We just narrowly escaped!" Catty laughed. "SHHH!!!!!" Serena yelled. She heard voices close to the alley.

"I heard something in here."

"You're just going crazy."

"No, I know I heard something."

Serena held her breath and knew that her friends were doing the same thing.

"There's nothing here."

The followers walked away, and the daughters waited until they knew that they were gone for them to get up and leave.

"That was close!" Vanessa said shaking from the close encounter. "I know! If they came in, they would've us!" Catty said. Jimena started the car, but waited awhile before driving. They stopped at Serena's house to drop her off.

"See you guys later!" Serena yelled and waved.

"They all shouted bye, and they drove off.


	8. Rollercoaster Ride

CHAPTER 8

The daughters were waiting in their homeroom. The teacher passed out their school newspaper. "Guys! Check this out! A new amusement park is opening!" Catty shrieked. "That's so cool!" Vanessa said. "Yeah, let's go!" Serena said. "I wanna go on the rollercoaster!" Jimena said. "We'll go on the rides we can," Serena said.

Serena got a tee shirt and jeans. After applying blush, Serena heard Jimena's car go into the driveway. Jimena honked right as Serena stepped outside. She got into the front seat and put a scrunchie into her hair. "Let's go to the park!" Jimena yelled and she stepped on the accelerator. They were driving for about half an hour

, when they reached the amusement park. They got out of the car and walked to the lines and walked up ticket booth lines. They looked for the shortest line and waited. When it was their turn they bought 4 tickets. Serena looked around and saw followers. They were stalking a girl that looked 16. She had brown curls that reached

her shoulders. She had big brown eyes that were worried. Serena went into her mind and found out she was meeting her sister at the park, but the followers (to her they were just punkers) followed her from when she got out of the bus.

"Come on Serena!"

Serena turned around and noticed that her friends were already past the entrance gate. "Oh, sorry, my mind was focused somewhere else." Serena emphasized on the word mind She tilted her head where she saw the followers. They all looked and saw it too. The girl being followed by followers. "They probably want to recruit her." Catty said.

Serena and her friends turned away and walked towards the rides, but Serena knew that their minds were still on the girl. She didn't need to be a mind reader to know that. They found the rollercoaster that Catty wanted to go on, and saw that they were barely any people waiting in line. "This is awesome! Come on guys!" Catty yelled already running to the ride.

All of them except Vanessa started running. "Vanessa? What's wrong?" Serena asked turning around. "I don't like rollercoasters, but go on ahead!" Vanessa waved Serena away. When they reached the line, the ride finished, which meant that they were next to ride. "How lucky are we?" Jimena asked. When they walked up the ride, they found out

that it only seats 2 at a time. They looked around looking for a cart that holds 3. When they couldn't find any, Serena turned around to get out when she saw the followers push the girl onto the rollercoaster. "Catty, you and Jimena can sit together. I'll sit somewhere else." Catty and Jimena nodded and sat down. Serena walked up to the girl and asked,

"Is this seat taken?" The girl looked up and shook her head. "Are you afraid?" Serena asked knowing the answer. She looked at Serena and nodded her head. "I was forced on by these punkers that were following me. They have to be my sister's friends because she's the only one that knows I'm afraid of rollercoasters. It's not like they can read my mind right?" the girl asked.

Serena just stared at her thinking _you don't know the half of it_. "Sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Serena." Serena said holding out her hand. "I'm Samantha. Sammy for short" Sammy held out her hand and shook Serena's. The ride started and Serena could hear Sammy whimper. Serena could see a big drop and a series of loops one after another. Suddenly, the

rollercoaster started shaking. "Are you ok?" Serena asked. Sammy just kept screaming and by the time they reached the drop Sammy's eyes widened and her screaming became louder than thunder. The rollercoaster started moving irregular and shaking violently. Serena looked at Sammy and fear was on her face. I guess Sammy has a right to be afraid of rollercoasters

after this Serena thought. Suddenly, before they got onto the first loop, the rollercoaster stopped immediately and Serena looked back at her friends behind her. They looked as puzzled as her. "Sammy, are you ok? Because this isn't supposed to happ-" Serena was cut off when she saw Sammy. Her eyes were dilated and she staring at something only she can see.

"Oh, my, gosh! You're Tianna!" Serena gasped. The rollercoaster started moving backwards and kept going until it stopped at the beginning and the protective bar flew up, her eyes went back to normal and she took long shallow breaths. She looked at Serena and smiled sheepishly. "If you're smart you probably know what just happened. I'm a little weird. Things like that

happen alot." Sammy said. All Serena could do was laugh. Sammy seemed taken aback. And thought that Serena was crazy. "I'm sorry, but it's just that, I didn't think that we would find you this fast!" Serena laughed. "What are you talking about?" Sammy asked. "You don't remember?" Serena asked her hopes falling. Sammy looked puzzled and shook her head.

"Well, my friends and I are going to tell you." Serena said getting out of the rollercoaster and holding out her hand. "Um, ok, but what is this about?" Sammy said getting out of the ride. Serena took hold of Sammy's hand and walked out to the line and crowd. She found Jimena, Catty, and Vanessa. "Guys, look who I found!" Serena shrieked. "Um, a girl" Catty asked.

"You know how the ride went crazy?" Serena asked. They nodded and before Serena could finish, Sammy asked, "Are you going to tell them my secret?" Serena nodded, but instead she said, "Let's go my house." Sammy shook her head. "I have to find my sister." Sammy said. "Where is she?" Serena asked. Sammy looked around and pointed to a girl with dark and straight hair.

She resembled Sammy in her face. Serena seeped into her mind and then her sister ran over to her and said, "Sammy! What are you doing here? I thought you were at your friends' house?" Her sister asked. "But, I, you-" Sammy asked puzzled. "Don't worry!" Serena said. Serena pulled her into the car and started soothing her.

**THE PLOT OF THIS CHAPTER MIGHT BE STUPID, BUT I GOT IT FROM A DREAM. I LIKED IT. THE PLOT IS ALSO FRM MY PERSONALITY. IM ARAID OF ROLLERCOASTERS AND SAMMY DESCRIBES ME, AND HER SISTER DESCRIBES MY SISTER.**


	9. Sammy Tianna

CHAPTER 9

They stopped in front of Serena's house, and everyone got out of the car.

When they walked in, Sammy looked around and said, "This place is

familiar." "That's because you've been here before." Jimena said. "No I

haven't," Sammy defended. "You just don't remember." Serena said. "What

are you talking about?" Sammy asked more puzzled than before. "Guys, this

is Tianna!" Serena squealed. "Oh, my , gosh! Tianna!" They all yelled. "Wait,

a minute, wait a minute!" Sammy yelled. They were all silenced. "My name

isn't Tianna! It's Sammy! And why did my sister know we were coming here?"

Sammy yelled. "She doesn't remember?" Vanessa cried. Sammy sighed and

crossed her arms. "No, I don't remember whatever you're talking about!"

Sammy screamed.

"Ok! Well, let's start at the beginning. You use to be named Tianna. You had

and still have the powers of moving things with your minds. Your a daughter

of the moon. You were sent here by the Goddess Selene to help destroy the evil

called The Atrox. We are all daughters of the moon. We all have our own

powers. You have the power to move things with your mind. The reason your

sister knew was that I told her through my mind. That's my power. I can read

peoples mind, talk through their and my minds, and make people forget their

memories. Vanessa here, can turn invisible. Catty, can travel in time. Last,

Jimena can see the future. The Atrox is tricky because their seductive. They

can also turn into shadows. The people who were following your weren't

punkers, like you thought.

They were followers trying to get to you. Oviously, they knew who you were. So

any question? Or doubts?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, some doubts. Like when you said, that I have to protect the world from

evil. You can read minds, she can turn invisible, she can travel time, and she

can see the future! And that evil can be seductive, and can turn into shadows!"

Sammy yelled. "Sammy, it's all true!" Catty said. "Believe us!" Vanessa plead.

"Why should I?" Sammy yelled. Because it's the truth "What was that?"

Sammy yelled scared. "I talked to you through your mind." Serena said

calmly. "Yeah, ok, but what about the invisibilty, time travel, and

premonitions!" Sammy cried. Serena sighed and said, "Vanessa, show her."

Vanessa nodded and her molecules started separating. Then she turned

invisible and Sammy gasped. Then Vanessa reappeared. Serena signaled

Catty to go.

"Let's go back to the amusement park!"

Suddenly, a tunnel opened and they were sent back to the amusement park.

Sammy gasped again and looked around. Then the tunnel opened again. And

they were back in Serena's house. Ok, I believe about your powers, but I don't

believe about the evil turning into shadows." Sammy said. Serena looked at

Jimena and Catty and they all started laughing. Serena cleared her throat,

and said, "Ok, but don't get scared." Serena said. Serena just stared off and

Catty and Jimena knew she was calling Stanton. They told Sammy to look at a

certain shadow that she was sure it wasn't there before, and it started to move.

Sammy gasped and Serena said, "Sammy, this is Stanton. I said don't be

scared because he's with The Atrox. He's the Prince of the Night. He's second

in line to the throne. Sammy

continued to look at the moving shadow and nearly fainted when it turned into

the shape of a man. "oh, my, gosh. Ok, now I believe everything you said."

Sammy gasped.

"So, what do you want?" Stanton asked grabbing Serena's wrist and spun her

around into a hug. Serena kissed Stanton on the cheeks. "Serena! Get away!"

Sammy yelled. "What happened?" Serena said turning to Sammy.

"Didn't you just say he was the Prince of the Night?"

Serena laughed and faced Sammy.

"I know it's confusing. But, um, well, have can I put this?" Serena said

thinking. "Um, well, he's not, um, well," Serena stuttered.

"Just spill it out!" everyone yelled. Stanton started laughing at Serena's

muttering. "Um, well, He, I-"

"Serena!"

"We love ever other!" Serena yelled.

Sammy's mouth opened wide. "How can you love each other, when you're like

a huge force of good, and he's like one of the most powerful evil mortal in the

universe?!?!" Stanton laughed. Serena looked into his mind and found out why h

e was laughing. "Stanton don't laugh at her! I didn't tell her yet!" Serena smiled.

"Tell me what?"

"Well, when The Atrox accepts someone to be a follower, they have to step

into the frigidus ignis. It's latin for Cold fire. The cold fire burns away your

mortality and makes you an immortal." Serena said. Sammy looked stunned.

"So, you can live forever?" Sammy asked Stanton. He nodded his head.

"Man, I would like to step into that cold fire to live forever." Sammy said.

"It's not that easy. You see The Atrox only grants immortality to those who

proven themselves. They had to do something so evil and so...dispicable

no offence Stanton, that The Atrox accepts you. And not just anybody gets to

go in the cold fire. If you do, and you're not lecta or lectus which is chosen

one, then you suffer an excruciating death. That happened to Jimena but

Hekate the dark goddess, guided her back to the

right door to life." Serena said.

"This is awesome! We can protect the world from The Atrox our whole life!"

Sammy said.

"Um, Sammy," Catty said.

"We don't have our whole life." Jimena said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sammy asked.

"Well, when we turn 17, we have to choose from losing our powers and

forgeting we were ever daughters,or we disappear. Maybe we become

guardian angels. But you can't come back." Vanessa said.

"oh, I just assumed." Sammy said. "Well, then what are you guys going to

choose?"

"Well, Vanessa and I are going to forget." Catty said.

"What about Jimena and Serena?" Sammy asked. She gasped. "Are you going

to disappear?" She asked.

"No, I already chose to forget, but they told me everything again." Jimena

said.

Sammy turned to look at Serena to ask her to tell her what she was going to

do. "Well, I'm the key, I can go to the dark side and a big will be that The

Atrox will rule. Or I can stay good and I can help defeat The Atrox again."

Serena said. "What, you destroyed The Atrox before?" sammy asked. They all

nodded their heads. "So, continue Serena." Sammy nodded. "Well, as I was

saying that because of that, I can choose to be a Dark Goddess. That's what

I'm gonna do that. So, I can keepmy powers, my memories, and my

boyfriend." Serena said.

"You're boyfriend is..."

"The ones she's snuggling with." Stanton laughed.

Sammy started laughing as she realized she just asked a stupid question. "So,

Stanton, if you're an immortal, what year were you born in?" Sammy asked.

"The 13th century." Stanton said.

"Oh, wow." Sammy laughed.

"So, what time is it?" Serena asked.

"It's about 10:00"Jimena said looking at her watch.

"Let's hang out at the mall!"


	10. Nefandus

CHAPTER 10

They all walked into the mall. Vanessa, Catty, Jimena, Sammy, Serena, and Stanton (Serena forced him to go) walked around looking at the displays. (Stanton wasn't looking. He doesn't like malls. They're too mortally) "Let's go in here!" Vanessa said walking into Hollister. They all walked in except Stanton. "Come on Stanton! You're not gonna die! You can even die!" Serena said pulling his arm. "Going to the mall was bad enough, but walking into Hollister? That's prep heaven!" Stanton said. Serena tilted her head and pouted. Stanton sighed and walked behind her. He could never say no to her when she does the puppy face pout. "Hey, look who joined us." Jimena said. Stanton sighed, turned around, and started walking to the door.

"Jimena! I just got him to come in here!"

Jimena turned to go with Vanessa, Catty, and Sammy and started laughing. Serena remembered that Stanton can become a shadow and he could already be gone. Sammy looked at Serena as she ran out of the store and looked around. She didn't see anything and she started running for the entrance. When she got out, almost all the cars were gone. The darkness gave the street an eerie feeling. She walked about 2 blocks when she heard rustling and footsteps. Her instinct told her to run, so she turned around and started running back to the mall. She kept running until she tripped over a crack in the floor. Her ankle twisted and she sprained it. She tried to look at it but she couldn't see anything. She took

her hand and touched it. It started stinging and she felt blood and found that a twig cut it. She got up, and looked around. She kept wobbling because of her ankle. She suddenly became surrounded by shadows.

Serena turned around and tried to run, but she fell back down.

"hehe, look's like the goddess is a sitting duck." Serena looked up and saw Tymmie and Kelly. They started laughing and picked her up from under her arms. She tried to kick and punch but everytime she tried, they held her tighter. She just gave up when she had no more strength. They stopped and stood for a while. Serena lifted her head and looked up. She saw Tymmie and Kelly staring at the sky. Catty told her what they were doing. She and Kyle had to do the same thing. They were looking at a star. It was called "the demon's eye". They had to wait until it "blinks". It only means one thing. They were going to Nefandus. Tymmie and Kelly held Serena tighter and started running. Serena looked in front of her and saw an unhappy place.

There wasn't a moon, or anything that a daughter of the moon would like or feel comfortable with. She looked at her moon necklace and she saw that her necklace was glowing as bright as the sun. She tried to reach for comfort, but she couldn't. They entered a dark and damp building and threw Serena into a dungeon. Her head hit the wall and she felt her head throbbing with pain. She grasped her head and felt that her head was cracked open. She grabbed a small hole in the wall and she tried to get up. After she fell down 3 times, she finally was able to stay on her feet. She heard the door open outside the room and then it closed. Serena backed into a corner and she saw a black figure on the other end of the room.

"Serena?"

Serena walked towards the little light that was in the building and whispered.

"Sammy?"

Serena watched as she saw Sammy walked up to the bars of the cell. "What happened? Your ankle is all cut up and oh my god! Your head! It's cracked opened!" Sammy said. "What you can see in this light? And how did you get here?" Serena asked. "Well, since you left the mall, I followed you. It didn't safe by the time we were outside, so I stayed close behind. I followed them into the world." Sammy said. "You're the one I heard?" "Yeah, sorry if I scared you. I was trying to tell you it was me, but it was too late." Sammy whispered."Sammy, um, can I ask you something?" Serena asked.

"Sure, what?"

"Can you get me?"

"Oh, sure, uh how?" Sammy asked shaking the bars.

"Uh, hello? You telepathic!" Serena whispered hoarsely.

"Oh, yeah" Sammy smiled sheepishly.

Sammy stepped back and stared at the bars. They started shaking and then they started bending. They bended wide enough for Serena can step through. Serena looked at Sammy and looked at her eyes. They were in slits just like a cat. "Sammy! Your eyes!" Serena gaped. Sammy raised her hand to her eyes. "What?" Sammy continued to look puzzled. "They're just like a cat! In slits!" Serena said rapidly. "That may explain why I can see in the dark." Sammy grimaced. Serena and Sammy walked out of the room and got out of the building. "Serena hide!" Sammy said pulling Serena behind trees and bushes. Serena looked up and saw Tymmie and Kelly were walking back to the building and Serena made sure to keep her mind blank. She nudged

Sammy and signaled her to do the same. As soon as Tymmie and Kelly were in the building, Sammy and Serena got up and ran despite the pain in her head and ankle. Sammy was dodging all of the trees and obstacles, but Serena was hitting all of the trees. She tripped on a root and her lip smashed into the ground, her hand smashed into the floor which made her nail to be torn away, and her knee fell on a sharp rock and pain bolted through her body.

"Come on!" Sammy yanked Serena to her feet.

Serena started running and hot tears fell down her cheeks from the pain in her body. _I wish the other daughters were here too_ Serena thought. Her skirt was caught in a branch sticking out of the floor. "Come on! Kelly and Tymmie just found out you're missing!" Sammy said as she ripped Serena's skirt off the stick. They continued to run. "How do we get out?" Sammy cried.

Serena thought about how they got out of Nefandus. "Sammy! You have to use your power to split the dimension and open a door to our world. Sammy stopped and focused her power. The air around started to split, but it stopped. "I can't do it! I'm not strong enough!" Sammy cried. "Just focus hard enough!" Serena yelled.

"No time!"

Sammy pulled Serena and they started running again. Serena smacked against a tree and her nose started bleeding. Serena could hear faint footsteps behind her. Sammy pushed Serena into a bush and followed her in. "What-" Serena tried to ask. Sammy silenced her and pointed. There were a group of followers walking right where they were walking. Kelly and Tymmie ran into the group.

"Have you seen the goddess?"

"No, we've been walking for about an hour and we didn't see any daughters."

"Come on Tymmie, she probably didn't get this far, or maybe she went another way."

"You go back, and I'll go to the left."

Kelly and Tymmie left and the group of followers shook their head, "The Atrox isn't going to be very happy with Tymmie and Kelly about this."

They left and Sammy got up. Serena tried to but her shirt was stuck. Why does this keep happening to me? "You'll change shirts when you get home." Sammy said. She got the tip and yanked it. The shirt ripped and was free. "Get the piece that's hanging!" Sammy whispered rapidly. Serena grabbed the rest of her shirt dangling from the branch. They started running again. "Sammy try again!" Serena said desperately. Sammy stopped and focused again. The air started splitting and they didn't Nefandus anymore. It became all black. Suddenly, Sammy stopped and they were back in Los Angeles. "Sammy you did it!" Serena jumped gleefully. They were in the park. "Now where would everyone be?" Sammy asked. "They'll be in one of their houses thinking

on where we've could've gone." Serena said. She looked at her legs. They were all scratched up and her skirt and shirt were all ripped up. She looked at Sammy. Nothing was wrong with her. Her eyes went back to normal and she was only dirty from when they had to hide in the bush.

"Come on, let's start looking for them." Serena said starting out on Vanessa's house.


	11. finding our friends

CHAPTER 11

Serena walked up to Vanessa's house and knocked on the door to Vanessa's house.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Sammy yelled.

"Come on," Serena said pulling Sammy's arm. "No one's there." They ran towards Jimena's apartment. They knocked. Jimena's grandma answered. "Hola," her grandma answered. "Is Jimena there?" Serena asked. "Que?" Her grandma asked. "Um, Jimena estas entra?" Sammy asked. Her grandma shook her head. "Ok, gracias." Sammy replied. She closed the door and left. "There's only one more house to go to now." Serena said. They walked towards Catty's house. "Kendra's probably there with them." Serena said. "Who's that? Her mom?" Sammy asked. "Well, not her birth mom. Kendra found Catty in the desert by herself when she was 6. At first when

she time traveled, Kendra thought she was an alien. But then she found out about all of us. Now she helps us." Serena said. Serena knocked on the door. "Serena,what happened? Oh, my gosh! Come in. You must be Sammy. Hello, I'm Kendra." She closed the door behind them. "Catty, Vanessa, Jimena, Stanton. Look who came." Kendra said. "Serena! Sammy!" The girls all ran and hugged them. "Sammy saved me from Nefandus." Serena said. They all looked at Sammy and started asking her questions. Serena turned around and looked at Stanton. She walked towards him.

"Hey" Serena whispered.

Stanton didn't look at her, "Hey"

"What's wrong?" Serena asked. Stanton cleared his throat and said, "Um, your clothes." Serena looked down and realized that her whole outfit was ripped and revealing. "Catty, do you have any clothes I can borrow?" Serena asked. Catty looked up and laughed. She took Serena by the hand and led her to her room. She picked out a baby blue tank top and a lavender mini skirt. She walked back out and saw them sitting on the couch talking. "So, Serena. What happened?" Jimena asked. "Well,I went out of the mall, walked a couple of blocks, sprained my ankle, captured by followers, taken to Nefandus, Sammy came to save me, found out Sammy has a

special power, hurt myself more, ripped my clothes, and got out. That's pretty much what happened." Serena said. "What's Sammy other power?" everyone asked. "Well, when it gets dark, my eyes turn like a cat and I'm able to see." Sammy said. "Serena, why don't you go home. After what happened tonight." Kendra said. Serena nodded. "You want me to take you?" Vanessa asked. Serena shook her head. "I can go myself. It's not that far." Serena said getting up. Serena hugged all of them and whispered in Sammy's ear, "Thanks for saving me." Sammy nodded and smiled. She walked out of the door.

"Serena wait up!"

Serena turned around and saw Stanton. "So, what happened?" he asked. "I said already, I went out of the mall, walked a cou-" Stanton placed a finger on her lips. "I mean in Nefandus." Stanton said. "Oh, " Serena grimanced. "Well, Tymmie and Kelly were the one who kidnapped me, they threw me in a dungeon, cracked my head open, and Sammy and I ran for our lives." Serena said remembering what happened earlier that night. "Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" Stanton asked putting his hand gently on her shoulder. "No, I'm fine. I think. I'll just go home, have hot chocolate. And sleep." Serena said. Stanton's eyes showed that he was worried.

"Ok"

She put her hands on his chest and he understood what she wanted. He leaned his head and kissed her. All the pain that she felt was all gone. She wrapped her arms around his neck. They seperated and took a deep breath.

"Wow," Serena said. Stanton laughed and hugged Serena.

"I'm glad you're fine."

Serena nodded and headed home. She took the key she placed under the mat and opened the door. Collin was sitting on the couch watching t.v.

"Serena! What happened?" Collin asked getting up. "It's nothing. I was kidnapped by followers and taken to Nefandus." Serena said. "Nefandus? You mean where the Atrox is?" Collin asked. Serena nodded her head. "How did you get out?" Collin asked.

Serena sighed and started telling the story. "Ok, well, it all started at the amusement park that I went to tonight. We went on a rollercoaster and I met the new Tianna. She has telekentic powers and everything. Her name is Sammy. So, after that we went to the mall. I went out and walked a couple of blocks by myself. I heard something and started running. I twisted my ankle and so I couldn't get up when followers got me. They took me to Nefandus and threw me in a dungeon. Sammy came to find me, told me she followed me from the begginging and saved me." Serena said.

"Wow! So, what happened? I mean, what's the damage?" Collin asked.

"You really need me to know what's the damage?" Serena asked.

"No, I just want you to say. To see if there's damage to your brain." Collin laughed.

Serena laughed and said, "I cracked my head, I know that. Um, my ankle is twisting, and nose is, like, all bloody and brused." She looked at her hand, "my nail is torn off."

"Are you sure that's all?" Collin asked.

"Other than my lip messed up, but that's nothing." Serena touching the hole in her lip. "Oh, and my tounge hurts because I fell and my tounge pierce hit the roof of my mouth."

"You want me to take you the hospital?" Colling asked.

"No it's ok. I'll just go to bed."


	12. Phone conversation

**People I know it's not much. It's just like a linking chapter. So you'll know a little bit on what's gonna happen in the other chapters!**

CHAPTER 12

ring!!!!!!!!

Serena picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Serena, hey what happened last night. I had another premonition, and that wasn't the plan the Atrox had in mind. That was just for Tymmie and Kelly to be favored. The Atrox is still planning to kidanp one of us." Jimena said.

"What?!?!" Serena said. "Hold on, you call Vanessa and Sammy and I'll Catty." Serena said dialing Catty's number.

They answered at the same time.

"Hello?" three voices said.

Jimena repeated what she saw.

"How? Serena and I, well, Serena got hurt badly just in one trip to Nefandus, how can we endor more? Hehe that rhymed." Sammy laughed.

"Ok, well, we'll just have to stick together." Catty said.

"But, we can't be together every second of our lives." Vanessa said.

"I have a plan. Everyday, we'll do our homework together after school. That will give us a lot of time together." Serena said.

"But, what if when we're going home and we're kidnapped by followers?" Vanessa said.

"Well, if you stop thinking negative, then that won't happen." Jimena said.

"Jimena's right Vanessa." Sammy said.

"So, what else can we do?" Serena asked.

"Stanton doesn't know anything?" Catty asked.

"I don't want to ruin our relationship by asking Stanton millions of questions. If he wants to tell me, then he'll just tell me." Serena said.

"Serena's right. I mean Stanton loves her too much to hurt her." Vanessa said.

"Well, I guess we're going to spend as much time as we can together. Serena I'm sorry but you have to spend less time with Stanton until we figure the plan out more." Jimena said.

"So, I guess that's our only option." Vanessa said.

"So, ok, let's talk later, my mom needs me in the store. See ya!" Catty said. She blew a kiss in the phone and hung up.

"Yeah, I have to go to. My mom wants me to clean my dog. He gets so furry after I brush him! You guys have to see him!" Sammy hung up.

"Let's hang up in 3-2-1!" Vanessa said.

They all hung up and Serena thought _Wow, that was kinda lame._


End file.
